Embrace The Winter
by Kawaiiz Otakus
Summary: Can love posibly florish in her everlasting winter?


**Otaku: uh...well... I sort of have writers block...plus my birthday's Wednesday 2**

**Tamaki: thus, our sweet, princess Toko has decided to begin a fan fiction for Ouran!**

**Otaku: One, Do NOT use my nick-name... Two, Do NOT EVERRRRRRR call me a princess...**

**Tamaki: O-okay...**

**Hikaru and Kaoru ( A.K.A. Sexy and sexier.): FuzziesOtaku doesn't own Ouran or any of it's cast and plot!**

Embrace The Winter

chapter one, Haruhi's cousin, and exact opposite?

A girl with light brown short hair walked down the hallways of Ouran Academy. The girl had green eyes with thick rimmed purple glasses. She, of course, knew she was a girl. The students, however, did not. She was dressed in plaid red and black slacks, black dress shoes-the cheap kind- and a tank top and blue blazer. Therefore, since her hair was short, she appeared to be a boy.

A young boy from class 1A walked down the hall. He was actually a she. Her name was Fujioka, Haruhi. She continued walking down the hall. She had to get to the host club, or she would end up the devil's _toy._ Oh, and her cousin, Fujioka, Fuyu, was joining Ouran for a scholar ship in the art of music.

" Fuyu!" Haruhi shouted down the hall, seeing her taller cousin standing at the end of the hall. "Oh. Haruhi-chan." smiled Fuyu. " Ano! I missed you so much, Ruhi-chan!" Fuyu squealed. " Yu-san, let's get to the host club. I gotta be there or Kyoya-sempai may beat me..." muttered Haruhi.

The two girls walked into the third music room, rose petals flying at them. " Ew." Fuyu inaudibly muttered. " Welcome! To the Host Club!" said a group of six boys in kamonos. " Ah, Haruhi...Who's your friend?" asked a curious boy with blonde hair, and a height towering over Fuyu by an inch. " Ano, I'm Fujioka, Fuyu. I'm Haruhi's cousin. She's told me all about you." said Fuyu. " You're Tamaki Suou. Kyoya Ootori. Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Takashi Morinozuka." she pointed as she said their names. " What about-" said a voice. " Us?" finished a slightly deeper voice. " Ah. Yes." sighed Fuyu. " On the right- Kaoru Hitachiin. The left- Hikaru Hitachiin." she smirked. " H-how did you know?" asked Kaoru. " Well, Haruhi told me Hikaru has the deeper voice. If you would have said ' What about us?' at the same time, It would've been a wild guess, like playing a wild card." Fuyu smiled.

"Hm... I wonder If I could join the Host Club, to protect Haruhi from you wild men, of course." said Fuyu. " Ore! You're a man too!" argued Tamaki. " Ano... I'm not..." Fuya took off her glasses to reveal her large, feminine green eyes. " I don't own contacts, I only got my glasses the other day." Fuyu sighed. The twins smirked. " Oh yay, another toy." they said at the same time. " NOOOO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY PRECIOUS NEICE, YOU DEVILISH TWIN FEINDS!" Tamaki shouted, hugging Fuyu tightly. " Aww... Admit it. You wanna see Fuyu and Haruhi in matching dresses." Kaoru said. Tamaki sulked, admitting he did want to see them in matching dresses. As the twins dragged them away, Kyoya called, " Fuyu, you have to be here after school for club activities, and grab a uniform on your way out, leaving. Tamaki, you notice, there are no customers?" " Why yes, Mommy! Daddy has realized! Poor Daughter! She'll NEVER get her dept paid! Then her and Neice can stay here forever!" Tamaki perked up.

" Ano..." Haruhi and Fuyu walked out into the room. They both wore a dress that began to get frilly below the chest area and ended at their knees, only Haruhi wore a light blue one, while Fuyu wore bubblegum pink. " Are mother designs the best outfits, don't you agree, Kaoru?" smirked Hikaru.

Fuyu and Haruhi walked to to Okama-sama's house. Fuyu had to stay there, her mother was ill, and her father was always busy. " Ruhi-chan, Okama-sama doesn't like me, does he?" asked Fuyu. " Uh... I don't know.." replied Haruhi, smiling shyly. " Ano, Ruhi-chan. You have amazing friends. They're better than my own..." Fuyu made a sour face, remembering her group of friends at the local school. They were all either loud and vain, or quiet and reclusive. Of course, Fuyu was never one to make good friends. That was one of her flaws, along with being a perfectionist and short-tempered. She was also over average height. " Thanks, Yu-chan. Please, you should make them your friends too." replied Haruhi, unlocking her apartment door.

" Wake up!" shouted Haruhi's father, also known as Okama-sama. " Oh. G'Morning, Okama-sama." yawned Fuyu. This was why Okama-sama _hated _her. She was so dificult to wake up, yet when she awoke, she was all bright and cheery, unaware of what had happened." Just get to the living room... Breakfast is ready..." mumbled Okama-sama.

" BAAAACCCOOOONNNNNN..." mumbled Fuyu, drool hanging from her lip. She sat down at the table, ready for breakfst. Haruhi sat down three plates. " FOOD!" shouted Fuyu, scarfing down breakfast.

" Bye, Okama-sama!" called Fuyu, walking to Ouran in the boys uniform Kyoya had given her. When they arrived, girls squealed. " IT'S HARUHI-KUN'S COUSINNNN!" " Ano...this is really...really... crazy..."

_**End Of Chapter 1**_

**Otaku: uh, read and review!**

**Fuyu: I hope you all do...**

**Hunny-sempai: Yay! Usa-chan! Hear that! These nice people are gonna review, if they do, they'll get a mini-doll me, cake, and a Hikaru and Kaoru moe statue!**

**Otaku: …... Y-yeah! What Mitsukuni-san said!**

**Mori:... I had no lines...**

**Otaku: Oh, yeah, you'll have few lines, until a chapter dedicated to you and Mitsukuni approaches. It'll probably be chapter 12. This fic will have about... 19-23 chaps.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: For now, Ja!**


End file.
